


Stuck in a Video Game

by thecatleader



Series: Deleted Story Collecton [3]
Category: Code Geass, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27422347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: Summary: Lelouch is stuck in pokemon yellow everything around him is just like the game and he's the only one not controlled by the game. So using his geass he tries to free everyone from control of the game even all the pokemon (Glitch pokemon as well).I really have no words for this monstrosity it's missing so much I don't even know.
Series: Deleted Story Collecton [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003449
Kudos: 1





	Stuck in a Video Game

Pallet town

Lelouch woke up and said. "Where am I?" He looked around seeing that he is in a forest he walked around and found a town but before he could walk in a Pikachu blocked his way.

"Pika pika (let's fight)." Pikachu said.

"What? No!" Lelouch exclaimed and the Pikachu tilted his head.

"(You can understand me)?" It asked

**Author's Note:**

> Yep that's it, that's all I could find. I know I wrote more but I just can't find it.


End file.
